TAA Special: Secrets Best Left Untold
by PurplePiplup
Summary: Is Eevy REALLY truthful about her past with Taylor? Here's where you find out.


****

Secrets Best Left Untold  
_How truthful is Eevy about her past with Taylor? Find out..._

"Make sure you're back by dinner!" Evangelina slowly turned around at her mother's shout, "And don't wander into Sprig Forest! You have-"

"-No Pokemon. I know, mother," she rolled her eyes and continued along on her walk.

She'd only been walking about fifteen minutes when the high-pitched shriek of a Pokemon caught her attention from behind, "Skar! Mor! Y!"

"Oh no," she turned around slowly, "Oh no!" she started running at the silver-tinted shadow flying towards her.

"Skarmory, stop!" someone called behind her, "Leave that girl alone! She's no piñata!"

The Skarmory swooped straight down, knocking Evangelina right to the ground. She let out a loud scream as the Skarmory's wings started glowing in a Steel Wing attack. The red beam of a Poke'Ball zipped over the Skarmory's right wing as it quickly dodged his Master's attempts to recall him.

"Leave her alone! Metal Wing, return right now!" his Master forced him back into the confines of his Poke'Ball.

He bolted down the street just as Evangelina slowly sat up coughing. She brushed off and rubbed the sand from her eyes.

"Are you all right?" the trainer of the Skarmory skid to a stop beside her, "I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened. My Skarmory just went nuts all of a sudden," little did Evangelina know this was the only time he'd ever mean this truthfully.

"That's just one of the many reasons I do _not_ train Pokemon," Evangelina brushed off again.

"I've seen you before. You're Kayla's friend. Um..." he thought about it for a minute, "Evangelina, right?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. That's me," she glared up at him, eyes quickly softening, "And you're Elder Andiron's son. Kayla's brother," she grinned evilly, "The one she's always beating with the pillow."

"Mmmm," he agreed with a grunt, "Yeah."

"I'm afraid she's never actually told me your name. Well...Maybe she has, but I'm not exactly on top of the world right now," she looked down at the ground she was still sitting on, "Uh, as you can see."

"My name's Taylor," he snatched her wrists and pulled her to a stand, "Now, did you just say you don't train Pokemon?"

"Yes, I did. I do not train Pokemon and I never will," how wrong she was, "You're the son to the Gym Leader, and obviously train Pokemon," she started walking and he immediately followed right along side her.

"I'll inherit the Gym later this year, actually. I was training, but I still have no idea what got into Metal Wing just now," he paused and awaited her comment.

"My brother, Morty, and my cousin, Eusine, both train Pokemon," she rolled her eyes, "I honestly don't see the big deal with the furry little critters. Like I've always said, they're just like every other dog or cat in my opinion."

He frowned long and hard, "Well, we have nothing in common, do we? Other than the fact we both know Kayla."

"Yeah, well," she stopped and looked down her driveway, seeing her brother and cousin sitting on the screened-in porch, eyes narrowed at Taylor, "Opposites attract, I suppose."

"I suppose," he folded his arms behind his back as she walked away, "See you later," he turned and kept walking.

"I guess," she continued down the driveway and in the porch, "Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Why were you talking to _that_?" Morty puffed angrily.

"He did me a favor," she shook her head and sat down between them, "I can talk to who I want. I train no Pokemon, so you, as a Gym Leader, have no rein over me."

Morty narrowed his eyes and growled evilly, causing Eusine to snicker, "And that just gets you down, doesn't it?" he laughed wildly at him.

"Shut up!"

*^~^**^~^*

Kayla kicked the leg of the coffee table until she heard a knock on the door, "I've got it!" she called through the whole house.

"Yeah, you do that!" Taylor snorted back as she sprang from the chair.

Kayla swung the door open, "Eva!" she smiled wide at the sight of Evangelina (remember, she'd not yet been dubbed Eevy or Angel at this point), "Just a second. Let me tell my mom I'm going-" she then noticed Eevy was in a skirt instead of her usual jeans, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Actually, Kayla, I came to see...your brother," she watched Kayla's face tweak.

"My _brother_?" she asked in total disbelief, "Taylor?"

"Yeah," she nodded slowly, "You beat him back with a pillow again or something?"

"No," she shook her head, wide-eyed, "Taylor! It's for you!" she stepped aside.

"Who is it?" he growled at his sister's shouts as he tromped out his bedroom door, "Oh..." he drooled as he examined her in that short skirt, "Oh! Uh...Kayla, tell mom I'm going out."

"But you said you were going to tr-"

"Do it!" Taylor pushed out the door and slammed it shut behind him, "What's up?" he smiled wide.

"Nothing really," her face tinted red, "Just out for another walk and wondered what you were up to."

"Not a thing," he saw Kayla with her face pressed up against the window inside, "I was going to train, but after what happened yesterday, it can wait."

"Oh," Eevy shook her head at Kayla, "Want to come then?" she started down the stairs.

"Hell, yes!" he jumped and turned around to briefly stick his tongue out at Kayla, who returned it.

Ten minutes into the walk had earned them each two important details. For Eevy; Taylor was now single (who dumped who was still a mystery) and was 20. For Taylor; Eevy just broke up with her past boyfriend and was 19. He was working his way into the more personal of questions, but she always avoided them. Well, now he knew she was clever, if nothing else.

"Was there ever anything serious with your past boyfriends?" Taylor waited to see if she'd dance around this one too.

"Serious?" she turned a bright crimson, "Well...Once, but nothing like...You know...Not until I'm twenty," she bit her bottom lip.

"Score!" he cheered silently to himself, "When's your birthday?"

"December eighteenth."

"Oh," he frowned, as it was January twenty-second, "Aren't you cold?" he himself was chilly, but she was in that skirt.

"Not really," she answered seriously.

He raised his eyebrows, "O...K," he pondered that, "I'm sorry I missed your birthday."

"Don't worry about it," she shrugged, "I can survive, I'm sure."

"Take the chance," he thought and stopped, catching her arm and pulling her back, "Here's a belated birthday present."

"Geez! Finally sunk in, did it?" Eevy snickered to herself.

Taylor smirked and pulled her up, meeting her lips with his. She would have cracked him in the head for taking so long to get the gist, but she was too caught up at the moment. He broke away and let her stand straight, the noticing the pin on her shirt and the cut on his shoulder where he'd leaned into it. A butterfly. He should have taken that bit of blood loss as fair warning that she wasn't his.

"Sorry," she looked down at the pin.

"Don't worry about it," he grinned, "I can kiss without getting that close."

"I hope so," she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him down, "Because I want another."

*^~^**^~^*

Morty and Eusine both kept warning Eevy about Taylor, but she'd never listen. She'd just give them some smart comment about how he was so nice that they must be jealous. Kayla was getting more and more on the rejected/worried side as Taylor started getting closer and closer to her best friend. It especially worried her when she'd hear him calling her butterfly. But once she was spying and saw Eevy smack his hand when he tried to move the sleeve of her shirt, she felt a little better. She still couldn't help but worry just what Taylor would do once he got the chance. She heard a couple of guys jabbering outside the Gym just after the challenge..."Did you hear? Taylor's got a new babe!" "_Another_ new girlfriend? How many has he got this time around? Two, three?" "No! Just the one! The Hikoboshi girl. Morty's sister." "But they're _nothing_ alike! And how in the world is _he_ managing with just one?" "I don't know, but he seems really into her." "Yeah, but I heard she's never actually been _with_ a guy. Says she won't until she turns twenty." "There's another way she's the opposite of Taylor. How many girls has he had in that room of his?" "A good dozen at least! Just wait until she turns twenty!" "She'll be just another notch on the bedpost!"

*^~^**^~^*

Morty pulled Eevy over and laid one of his most annoying kisses on her left cheek, "Happy birthday, _baby_ sister!"

"Stop calling me that!" she smacked him away, "I'm _not_ a baby, Morty, and I haven't been for years!"

"You're always gonna be my baby sister!" he laughed wildly before hearing footsteps outside.

"Taylor's here!" Eevy sprang from her seat and opened the door as quickly as she could, "Hi, Taylor!"

"Hello, butterfly. Happy birthday," he leaned down with his arms behind his back and kissed her cheek.

She could tell just by the way he was standing he wanted her to go with him, as he kind of itched side to side, "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back," she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Bye, sis," Morty murmured.

"Yeah, bye," Eusine said lightly.

"I forgot your present," Taylor dug into his pocket.

"Taylor," Eevy stopped and crossed her arms, "Don't play. How planned was this?"

He stood silent for a second, "Uh...About a week," he grabbed her wrist, "Come on. Let's go back to my place!" he started dragging her down the sidewalk.

"Taylor! Stop it!" she forced her wrist away, "I can walk on my own and if you do that again, I'm going home!"

"Sorry, butterfly," he stepped to the side and walked right up behind her, throwing his arms around her waist and pulling her back, "Then we'll walk like this."

"No we won't!" she slapped him back and turned around, "I'm going back home."

"Hey! Wait!" he latched onto her wrist, "Come on. I'm sorry," he pulled her back and to his face, "Really."

"All right," she looked over to the house beside the Gym, "Where is everybody?"

"My parents are out on Gym business and my sister is shopping in Hokubu for the weekend. Jullian and Joe are in Sunflower visiting relatives. So I guess it's just you and me," he pulled her up the stairs and through the front door.

"No way!" she stopped and braced against his pulling, "Absolutely not, Taylor!"

"Hey, come on. Calm down," he held her right wrist in his left hand and threw his right arm around her waist.

"You're very irritating, you know that?" she shook her head and forced herself away, "I'll bet you do."

"Here," he stuffed a box in her hands, "I told you I forgot it."

"Wow! You told the truth! It's a miracle!" she laughed sarcastically and sat down on the couch, finding him sitting right beside her on her right, "Give me some room."

"Just open the box," he crossed his arms.

"Fine. Then I'm going home...A butterfly necklace. It looks just like that pin," she shook her head, "You're very irritating, but very sweet," she turned her back to him and held up her hair, "Put it on. I'll let you."

He gave a mischievous grin before doing as he was told. She dropped her hair, but he moved closer behind her and pushed it off to her left shoulder. She straightened as he held her elbows and kissed her right shoulder. He moved his hands from her elbows to her shoulders, leaning her back and kissing her neck. He pulled back to whisper in her ear.

"You're twenty now, butterfly," he breathed, causing her eyes to widen.

"Yeah," she swallowed as he pulled the back of the neck of her shirt down, "Stop it, Taylor."

"Come on, Evangelina. Loosen up," his lips met her right cheek as she slowly turned to face him.

She fell back as he pushed forward, leaning into her and taking her up in a kiss. She put her hands at his neck and pulled him down, using her own force on him. He moved back, pulling the neck of her shirt down around her left shoulder and kissing just below her ear. She reached and pulled him up to her mouth again, now feeling the most unusual presence of his tongue being pushed into her mouth. Her hands started moving, sliding down the neck of his shirt and down his back. He backed off just enough to say something.

He swallowed and grinned evilly, "Let's go in the bedroom," he coaxed lightly.

She was too dazed and lost to refuse, "Uh huh," was the only murmured reply with a mere nod of her head before she leaned and met him in another kiss.

He leaned off and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet and running to his bedroom door. He dropped her hand and let her in first, sidestepping in and carefully closing the door after her. She stood in the center of the room and looked side to side nervously, now wondering if this was at all right. He reached out behind her and slid his hands up the inside of the back of her shirt, causing her to shoot up straight and turn around. His hands were now on her stomach as she pulled him for another kiss. He slid his hands down, holding her waist while stepping forward and pushing her back. She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck before holding his chin in her hands as he kept moving forward. Her knees hit the bed and she slipped to sit as he fell to his knees on the floor to continue kissing her. He stood up a bit, laying her back and breaking off for a breath. She stopped and looked side to side, then looked him in the eyes. He took her wrists and pushed her arms above her head, then pushing her farther onto the bed and pulling himself up.

He kept her pinned, grinning at her, "Still find me irritating?" his smirk grew.

"Yes," she pushed him to her right and rolled on top of him, propping herself up halfway with her hair draping down over her shoulders and around her face, "Irritate me, Taylor," she stared him square in the eyes, holding him down with her hands at his elbows, "As long as you can."

"Whatever you say," his face took on an evil shade, "Butterfly."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy slept silently with a smile, laid out on her left side. She woke slowly and found she was staring at a wall. She looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened. It hit her like a lead bullet just then and she slowly rolled to her right and let her eyes shakily fall to that side.

The sides of her mouth fell down and her pupils went as small as pieces of dust, "Taylor," she gulped and looked around, "Taylor's room...Taylor's bed...And Taylor...Equals very bad."

"Hmm?" Taylor yawned and looked tiredly to his left, stretching as he looked at her with half-open eyes, "What'd you say?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly and over-alertly, "I didn't say anything."

"Oh," he stretched and rolled onto his right side.

Eevy started to sit up, then noticing she wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion. She jumped and laid back down, covering herself again. She noticed a clock radio on the table on the wall at the foot end of the bed and choked. She'd left her house at about 4:30. She gagged as she realized it was 8:00. She shuttered as Taylor flipped to face her, running his hand around her bare stomach and pulling her towards him.

"You OK?" he puffed her hair from his face, "You're acting strange."

"I-I'm fine," she sat up, "I've got to get home," she remembered herself this time and held the blanket close while reaching for her clothes.

"Hey, come on. Stay here," he sat up just as she laid down again, surprising him by the way she dressed under the sheets, "Just a bit longer," he looked under the covers at her.

"Stop it," she lightly slapped the side of his face, "I've got to go home. My parents are probably already flipping," she crawled out from under the blankets, "Thanks for the necklace."

"What about-?"

"Yeah. That too," she pulled on her boots as he started to get up, "You're still irritating."

"I find that a good thing, in a way," he pulled up his jeans, "Let me walk you home."

"No. I can walk alone, thank you. I think I could use the loneness," she turned the lock on the door and walked out slowly, throwing her hair up as she headed home.

Taylor snickered, grinned and shook his head as he turned to his bed, taking out a pocket knife, "Evangelina, you are good. And so everyone will know when I'm through," he walked to the top left post and pulled the blade down on the wood, peeling a slice away to mark a number, "Jealousy will loom, but you'll still be mine. That's not changing any time soon either. You'll be mine for a while to come," when Eevy first arrived, the count was fourteen; she'd bopped it up to fifteen even.

*^~^**^~^*

"Are you all right?" Morty sat down on the porch swing beside Eevy, "You've been acting really weird since you came back last night."

"I'm fine," she looked up and smiled a bit, "Just can't believe I'm twenty."

"That is _not_ what that face is for. You only wear that look when something's wrong. Did something happen?" he turned to face her, noticing the way she looked up at him, "Oh no. No. No way. You can't be serious. You didn't."

"Yes, Morty. I did. The whole time I was gone," she shook her head.

"I knew it. I knew it!" he stood up and threw his arms into the air, "Eusine and I both told you! Didn't we try to tell you? Yes, we did! We both warned you to keep away from that guy. Look at you! You're a wreck now! What were you thinking, Evangelina? Going into his house alone is the dumbest thing you've ever done! But to let him-AH!" he spit to the side, "Oh geez! I can't even talk about it. I'm going for a walk."

She watched him walk away and shake his head, fuming with every inch of his usable attitude, "Sorry," she murmured.

*^~^**^~^*

Kayla was standing on her front porch when Taylor, Jullian, Joe and two others came out of the Gym. She ducked down to beneath the edge of the railing and listened closely..."You guys would not _believe_ what I did last night!" "Oh yeah? Try us!" "The Hikoboshi girl, my girlfriend...I finally got to her." "You're lying!" "There's no way!" "Not lying! Dead honest truth. Had her three and a half hours straight." "I still say you're bluffing!" "Believe what you will, but I know what I did. She's a straight out ten." "By our standards, that's like a seventeen plus!" "You're pulling our chains. There's no way she'd ever do it." "She even said she wouldn't until she turned twenty." "That's just it, you asses! Her twentieth birthday was yesterday!" "He might actually be telling the truth." "Maybe..."

Kayla choked and fell over, "Oh my God! Taylor and Eva actually-Gross!"

*^~^**^~^*

Taylor spread this to every person he knew. Word travels fast in the small town of Rose and by the end of the week, every living soul knew what had gone down when Evangelina had been missing for three and a half hours on her birthday. Taylor bragged and Eevy shuttered. Once you've been with Taylor Andiron, every guy in his right mind is after you. Because if Taylor has you...You're one of the best around.

Eevy stomped down the street, flaming in anger as she stormed up the porch steps. She slammed her fist on the door and was greeted but Jullian. She was bright crimson with utter aggravation and held her fists tightly at her sides.

"Where's Taylor?" she hissed lowly between tightly clenched teeth.

Jullian stepped to the side and let her in, backing away, "Hey, Taylor. It's Evangelina."

"Hey! Butterfly!" he sprang from the kitchen, "Would you please tell these two w-"

He stopped as she put her hand up to keep him back, "We have to talk. Now. Alone," she looked back at Jullian and Joe with narrowed, angry eyes.

"We'll be going now," Joe stood up and pulled Jullian out the door.

"What's up?" Taylor put his hands in his back pockets.

"I've been thinking, Taylor," Eevy turned away, crossing her arms, "Things are starting to get serious between us. The stuff you're saying is just...Wrong. Most of it's lies besides."

"Everything I've said is both good and true," he moved his hands to his side pockets.

"No, Taylor. It isn't good and none of it's true. I can't even go for my usual walks anymore without some idiot hitting on me."

"That's fine. I'll just walk with you."

"No, Taylor, you won't," she turned to face him, arms still crossed, "You know, I think it's best if we start seeing less of each other. _A lot_ less."

"What?" he asked flatly in disbelief as his hands came from his pockets all together and fell to his sides.

"I just don't see anything in you anymore, Taylor. Yes, you're sweet when you really, _really_ try, but that's just the problem. When you're nice, you expect something for it, and I'm not about to give it to you every time you compliment me," she stared him dead in the eyes, "And I know that's what you really want. If you ever find someone who's willing to, I'm sure you'll be happy, so I'll see you around sometime."

She turned and headed for the door, but a tight grasp on her wrist jolted her back, "You are _not_ leaving, Evangelina."

"What are you doing? Let go!" she pulled against him, using every bit of force she could muster, but he wouldn't release her.

"I won't let you leave," his grip tightened, "You're staying here."

"Let me go, Taylor!" she pushed on his wrist while pulling away, "I'm done talking about it! I'm leaving and that's that!"

"No. This conversation and this relationship are _not_ over until _I_ say so. And I am _not_ through with either of the two," he pulled her right up to him, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Damn it, Taylor! Let go!" she cracked him across the face, "Let me go!"

He turned beat red and caught her elbows, shoving her off to the side and through his bedroom door. He didn't hesitate to follow, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. She started to stand up from the floor, as she'd tripped, but he shoved her back, laying her out and sitting down on top of her, pinning her down with her arms at her sides and his knees on her elbows.

"Get off me!" she hissed, trying to pull her arms away, "I don't care what you do! I'm done with you! And this is precisely why!"

"Stop your whining!" he leaned down over her, hands on the floor at either side of her head, "Either you get up on that bed, or I'll do it myself. But if you take choice two, you won't make it out of this room."

"I don't care!" she barked, now trying to kick at him, but their current position forbid it, "Get off, you twisted S.O.B!"

She let out a scream and, being the sick thing he was, he took full advantage of her open mouth. He ran his hands through her hair, leaned her up, and forced a kiss on her, adding his tongue soon after. She let out a muffled shout, finally wriggling her wrists free. She locked her fingers together and brought her hands up right into his throat. He hacked and leaned back quickly, giving her all the time she needed. As he stood up to choke, she stood as if to do a crab walk and brought her right leg up, right between his legs. He buckled and she quickly stood up, jumping up and swinging a round kick into the back of his knees. He fell face first to the floor, coughing and growling.

"Bitch!" he croaked as she stood in the doorway, staring down at him, "You little bitch!"

"I find that a good thing, in a way," she hissed and kicked him in the center of the back before walking out.

*^~^**^~^*

This incident, and this whole fact, was what started Eevy's nightmares. The kind of nightmares she could feel and almost touch. The kind of nightmares that she would literally scream about, yet remain asleep. The kind of nightmares which would reveal secrets and lies. Morty and Eusine both refused to leave her side, even when she was inside. She appreciated it, but in moderation. They'd even sit right outside the bathroom door when she took a shower. They kept telling her to turn him over to Officer Jenny, but she completely refused. She knew it would only upset Elder Andiron and his family. And she knew it would even affect Kayla a bit, so she would not be responsible for doing him in.

Taylor hissed lowly to himself every once and again, purely enraged with the fact someone refused him. He looked out his bedroom window and spotted the perfect plan right off the bat. He marched out the door and into the street, caught the collar of a passer-by and beat on him, then dropping him limp on the sidewalk. He snickered and walked away, cracking his knuckles. An hour later, Morty returned home with a broken nose and a matching set of black eyes. Not to mention a split lip and a few dozen bruises and cuts.

"He surprised me while I was heading to the Pokemon Center to pick up Gengar," he wiped at his upper lip, "He's pissed, Eva. Maybe you'd better go to Uncle Eric's for a bit."

"Yeah. Come stay with us," Eusine looked him over before turning to Eevy, "Eric and Ellen won't mind. And I sure as hell don't."

"No. I'm going to fight this battle on my own. Win or lose, do or die," Eevy crossed her arms as her eyes flared red, reminding Morty of a very painful day, "I will _not_ let him control me."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy plowed her way down the street for the second time in a week. She stomped down to the corner turned, stopping dead at the walk to Rose Town Gym. She growled just loud enough to be heard over the heavy laughter from the group of guys standing outside. Taylor grinned evilly and shoved everyone else from his path to step to the front.

"Well. Hello, butterfly," he smiled crazily, causing everyone but Eevy to snicker.

"Don't screw with me, you two-faced lying sack of shit," she saw everyone behind him gape, "I suggest you use them for back-up, as by the time I'm done with them, I just may be warmed up to beat on you."

"You heard her, boys," Taylor stepped off to the side, "Show her a good time."

"No problem, Master T," Jullian, Joe and the other two stepped forward a step.

"I should warn you, boys. I'm not as vulnerable as I may look," she stepped back one step and stood dead straight, "But, if you insist on my kicking your asses into the next time zone...So be it."

"When we're done, Master T, can we have her just for a little bit?" one of the others turned around.

"Maybe after I'm done, but I get her first. I have a score to settle with her," Taylor yawned and crossed his arms.

"You need a team of bozos to settle your so called 'score' with me, Taylor?" Eevy snickered, but remained straight, "And here I thought you were man enough to take me on alone. Did you have help that night too?"

"Ooh," Taylor let out a low, angry growl, "Teach her a thing or two!"

All four charged, but Eevy did as well. The four trainees slid to a stop, looking around nervously. There was no Eevy to be seen.

"Hola ahi! Encima aqui, chicos! [Hello there! Over here, boys!]" Eevy laughed nastily from behind them.

They turned around slowly, looking back at the waving Eevy, "Hey, Master T. How'd she do that?"

"Who cares how she did it?! Just get her!" Taylor barked.

Jullian shoved forward first, "I can take her! Watch a master at work!" he boasted and stepped up to Eevy.

"Oh, Jullian. Please," she ducked a punch, "don't," she leaned left from another, "make me," she then leaned right, "hurt you!" she threw a right punch down and into his stomach, sending him rolling and moaning back, "Next?"

"Move over! Let me show you how it's _really_ done!" Joe stomped up and swung a quick kick towards her side.

Eevy giggled in sarcastic malignancy, then flipped backwards, bending and swinging her right foot into Joe's jaw, "Come on, boys! Show me how you work!" she stood up and straightened her shirt.

"My turn!" one of the unnamed ones walked forward, "Be prepared, girly! Here's a good slam comin' at ya'!"

"I think not," Eevy spun away to her left, letting him soar by before turning and slamming her right leg up into his chest, "You guys are pathetic. Give me a challenge," she kicked him away as he fell lifeless to the ground.

"Last chance, bitch. Give up or learn to fly!" the last remaining trainee puffed.

"Oh, please. Don't make me sick!" she snickered as she saw him start circling, "You _must_ be joking."

"Come on! Bring it on!" he stomped.

"All right, fine," she walked up and crossed her arms, "If that's what you want," she flicked his nose, causing him to whine and cup his hands over his face, "How absolutely pathetic. Taylor!" she slapped both hands on the ground and spun, cracking her opponent in the side of the head with something akin to Hitmontop Triple Kicks, causing him to fall over backwards, "Now it's you and me," she took a slow fighting pose.

"Watch closely, boys. This is how you defeat a black belt," Taylor cracked his knuckles and walked right up to her, "Put your hands down."

"Forget it," she spat, tightening her fists.

"Put 'em down. Put them down. Put," he put his right hand over her fist and pushed it down, "them down."

"No," she cracked and brought her other fist up onto his jaw.

"You little brat!" he caught her wrists and held her steady as she pulled away, "Just give in. It'll be less painful."

"Yes. It would be less painful for _you_ if I was to give in," she squirmed, "As I wouldn't be doing _this_!" she bent her hands down and snatched his wrists, swinging him off to the side and letting him trip over Jullian, "You can leave my brother alone. And you can leave me alone. I want no part in your life anymore, Taylor, so leave me out of it. Tell Kayla I'll see her tomorrow," she turned and marched straight away, leaving the group laid out on the Gym walkway.

"Oh, I'll leave your brother alone, Evangelina," Taylor spat in a low croak.

*^~^**^~^*

"Where is she?!" Taylor hissed and hoisted his victim up, "Where's Evangelina?!"

"I wouldn't tell you if my very life depended on it!"

"Well, guess what. _It does_," he slammed him back into the wall, "Tell me where she is or I'll break every bone in your wimpy little body _ten-fold_!"

"Never! You leave her alone! She said she was done with you and she is! Go blow off steam somewhere!"

"Play it the hard way. See if it stops me," he grabbed his hair and yanked him along, wailing, up to Joe and one of the nameless trainees, "Tenderize him, please."

"Yes, Master T," Joe snatched his arms while the other laid a few heavy punches into his chest.

No one could hear the shouts coming from the Gym through the thick steel walls. But this captive sure did feel the hefty slams being thrust into his ribs and stomach. Nonetheless, he wasn't going to divulge where she'd gone; he'd promised not to. He looked shakily up and saw a car go down the street. They'd come back, and thank heavens Taylor hadn't seen. He was too busy watching his hostage bleed to look out the window. Taylor put up his hand and Joe dropped him, letting him topple face first onto the hard, cold floor. He laid there, sprawled out for a bit, before shakily drawing his arm back to his face and propping himself up. He ran his other hand over his mouth and spit blood off to the side.

"Gonna tell me yet?" Taylor stood above him with his hands at his hips.

"No," the one laid out on the floor gnarled as best he could.

"Fine," Taylor shrugged, then kicking him in the side.

After all that pain, he finally blacked out. Taylor rolled him off to the back door, by means of kicking, and shoved him out, slamming and locking it behind him before walking away with an evil echoing laugh. Three and a half-hours later, after it had already gotten dark, Eusine awoke to blurred and reddened vision. Slight lines of blood blotted his sights as he forced himself to a stand and trudged painfully back to Eevy's house. Four fractured ribs, a broken nose, a split lip, a broken arm and numerous bruises and cuts plagued him the whole way before he finally hit the door once and collapsed in a chair on the front porch. He heaved a few pained breaths before Eevy swung the door open.

"Oh my God! Morty!" she shrieked, calling her brother up behind her.

"Eusine!" Morty pushed out first and stopped in front of his battered cousin, "Taylor did this to you didn't he?"

"Yeah. Him and Joe and some other little screw-ball," he coughed three or four times, "Do me a little favor, Eva," he glanced off to her, "Call an ambulance."

*^~^**^~^*

"Eusine could have died," Eevy murmured as she sat on her bed, staring at the wall.

This wall was lined with photos. Photos of her cousin, her brother, her mother and father, Kayla and _Taylor_. She'd forgotten, in this hectic massacre, to get rid of those things. One picture had been taken about a month before; a picture of Eusine, Morty and herself. She stood up and looked closer at it, noticing something in the bushes behind them. A jagged black...thing. Almost like a tail. 

"Just a Pokemon," she murmured, then looking down at photo of Taylor, "Shit head," she spat.

He'd nearly killed her cousin and sent both him and her brother to the hospital, yet showed no remorse. They'd had to tell the doctors, her parents and Officer Jenny it was the Houndour that was roaming the neighborhood. She growled and stood straight, turning to the door and walking out slowly. She marched to the corner and turned, heading up to the Gym. She pushed the doors open, spotting five chairs; one for each trainee and one for Taylor.

"Back so soon?" Taylor laughed nastily, "How's your cousin fairing?"

"He's fine," she growled deeply, "No thanks to you and your twisted henchmen."

"Hey!" Joe spat, "I'm no-"

"Quiet," Taylor slapped his arm out in front of him, "Let the lady speak."

"Thank you," Eevy nodded once, "I want you to leave my brother and my cousin alone. As well as the rest of my family."

"Why?" Taylor crossed his arms and tilted his eyebrow, "What's the purpose of leaving them alone? They're going to die someday anyway, so why not make it sooner rather than later?"

"Because...Because," she choked and bit her bottom lip, "If you leave them alone, I'll...Be your girlfriend again."

Taylor's face again acquired that evil shade, "Is that a promise?"

"Yes. My family isn't worth my own safety," she murmured to the floor, "Why should I go on living when they're going to continue to suffer?"

"How very selfless," Taylor laughed, causing his so-aptly-named henchmen to snicker.

A tiger-like shadow loomed behind them Gym, listening to every word and even listening to every thought. It was at this very moment the Legendary Beast of Lightning chose his Mistress. This most selfless act, as Taylor said, proved to be her reining quality. She'd rather put herself through pure torture than allow her friends and family to be hurt. She balled her fists at her sides and swallowed her pride, simply to ensure the safety of the people she cared about. Raikou crouched down and let out a low roar before bounding away to inform Suicune and Entei of his selection. Taylor stood straight and walked over, latching on to Eevy's arm and pulling her forward.

"If you think I'll show you any sympathy, you're wrong," he eyed her over.

"I know you won't show sympathy," she glared up into him, "You don't know how. But, then again, there's _a lot_ you don't know, isn't there?" 

He growled and walked around her, pulling her along, "You may think so, but there is also a lot I _do_ know. One of which is how to show you a long night," he dragged her along, with a bit of trouble, though she was hardly trying to fight.

*^~^**^~^*

For some unknown reason, a twenty-three year old Dragon Master suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Not having any idea why, as he was just laying and staring at the ceiling fan as it spun, he thought fresh air might help. He stood and wandered outside, waving a tiny bit to the Psychic Master as he walked by. He stepped out the front door and closed it behind him, suddenly jumping back.

"W-What are you doing here?" he gaped at the glowing yellow tiger standing in front of him.

"Young Master of Dragons. You seek peace of mind and of spirit. I've found a young woman, a few miles from here, who knows who you are yet does not. Soon, in coming days, she will seek you out, young Master, as you will her. You will find her, and she will know _of_ you, but will not _know_ you. Her life is hard and many worries plague her. You will help her. You will help her renew her life. Await her, Master of Dragons, and you will find love with this girl. Know her not now, but within the next two years, you will lead a happier existence. With her. Good bye, my chosen Master. Your soul mate and my chosen Mistress await you," Raikou jumped straight up into the air.

The Dragon Master turned and looked up to watch the Legendary Beast soar over Rainbow Mansion and out of sight, "A girl? For me?" he murmured and suddenly smiled, "I think I'm in love already."

*^~^**^~^*

"Eva, _why_ did you do it?" Eusine pleaded with his cousin, "_Why_ did you go back with him?"

"Because it's the only way to keep everyone and everything I love safe," Eevy stared into her mirror.

"There is no way, Eva, for anyone or anything to ever be totally safe," Morty retaliated quickly, "All you're doing by staying with him is putting yourself in even _more_ danger."

"And all I'd be doing by _not_ staying with him is putting _you_ in even more danger," she murmured and pushed between them.

Morty put an arm around her waist and pulled her back. Eusine put his left hand on the wall, as his right was broken, and Morty put up his right. They blocked her up against the wall, glaring at her nastily.

"Don't be perverted," she muttered, hacking slightly.

"Eva, don't do this to yourself," Eusine shook his head, "So I don't look as great as I did. Bruises and cuts will heal."

"Maybe on the outside, but bruising and bleeding of the conscious and soul won't. I can't let you two get hurt!" she snapped, pushing at them, "Back off!"

"No," they stated plainly and in unison.

"Don't make me hurt you," she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, what're you gonna do?" Morty coaxed, spitting out his tongue.

She grinned evilly and reached out, flinging his hair band across the room to divert his attention before she started furiously tickling his sides. He shrieked crazily and started flailing aimlessly as she pushed him forward to get by. She slammed him down on her bed and jumped by as he laid there, going through the aftershocks of laughter. Eusine jumped in front of her and jumped side to side as she did. She fumed a bit and licked her index fingers. He backed away quickly, but she caught him and jammed her fingers in his ears. He wailed and kicked, nearly forgetting his broken arm. She jumped out the bedroom door and took off down the street. Morty and Eusine leaned out the door, yelling after her as she approached the Gym. She ignored them completely and had just started up the steps when someone tackled her from her side.

"Eva! Don't go in there!" Kayla bawled, "I don't want you to get hurt anymore! Let me tell my dad about Taylor! Please!" she laid there sprawled out on top of Eevy.

"OK. Please get off me. This would only be a pleasing picture to someone like your brother," she sat up as Kayla sat next to her.

"Please, don't go inside. Don't go out with my brother anymore," Kayla's chin whimpered, "It's not safe. It's not even right!"

"I'm sorry, Kayla. But it's the only way to keep my family safe. Even if it means my own pain, I won't let him hurt Morty and Eusine. Those two are my best friends, aside from you, and I won't let anyone change that. Just let me deal with this in my own way," she stood up and brushed off, walking up the steps and hesitantly knocking on the door.

"Please, Eva. Don't do it," Kayla started crying, "_Please_."

"Leave her alone," Taylor spat and latched on to Eevy's wrist, pulling her in the door and slamming it shut, "If Kayla goes away, we'll be all alone. Remind you of something?"

"Shut up," she slammed down on the couch and crossed her arms and legs.

He pulled her elbows and stood her up, pushing her through his bedroom door. After closing it and locking it behind him, he turned on his stereo and sauntered over, pushing her back and smirking.

"Memorize this song. I have the feeling you'll be hearing it quite a bit from now on," he snickered nastily at her before kissing her neck.

She muttered something and just sat there, completely still. She didn't even move a mussel when he removed her shirt and not even an inch when he kissed her chest. The only response she ever gave him were growls when he used his tongue and deeper breaths when he touched her in a certain spot. That was the extent of her real interaction with him the entire time. It bothered him, in a way, that no matter what he did, she never reacted. Every single girl, aside from Eevy, he'd ever had, he'd been able to manipulate into enjoying themselves. But her...She was holding firm to the fact she hated his guts. He leaned back and glared at her, his right eye narrowed.

"Would you _please_ make some kind of movement?" he muttered.

"No," she stated plainly, "Get done. I need a shower."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy could have bashed her own head on the wall. After all her muttering about needing a shower, she clicked a switch in Taylor's head. She got her shower all right; at his house. She pulled a brush through her hair as hard as she could, but it was suddenly forced from her hand. She growled as Taylor started brushing her hair. He'd gotten halfway dressed, but was still sopping wet, as he'd been in there with her. She muttered something as he put the brush down and leaned to her ear.

"Now, aren't you having fun?" he ran his hands along her arms.

"No. I am not," she answered dryly.

"Oh, don't be stubborn, butterfly," he kissed her neck.

"Stubborn, huh?" she glared over her shoulder at him, "I guess I must be hanging around _you_ too much. Maybe I should stop."

He growled and turned her around, pushing her back into the wall. As he did so, she caught her face on the edge of the mirror/medicine cabinet, grazing just below her right eye. She looked down and off to the left as he pushed her back harder.

"You can stop with the smart-ass comments right now," he spat, "They'll get you no where."

"I'd rather stay in one place," she growled, only serving to anger him more.

"Knock it off!" he fumed, pushing up against her, "One more crack like that and I'll have to cause someone pain. Ever broken an already broken arm? How about double-blackened a pair of black eyes?"

"Leave them alone," she hissed lightly.

"What's the magic word?" he boasted.

"..._Please_..." it was an honest to goodness hiss that time.

"OK," he shoved up and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth, "Get dressed and go home," he stepped back, "I'll call you," he closed the door behind him.

"Gladly," she puffed and started dressing.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy stomped up the porch steps and slammed the front door open. Morty and Eusine looked at her blankly, seeing she was dripping wet and had a slight trickle of blood draining under her eye.

"What happened?!" Morty burst, "Why are you wet?! And why are you bleeding?!"

"All too much happened. I'm wet because I took a shower. I'm bleeding because I accidentally cut myself," she marched past them and down the hall, causing them both to turn around as she pulled her wet shirt over her head.

"What're you doing?" Eusine turned away, nearly glowing red.

"Taking a shower," she walked in the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

*^~^**^~^*

Taylor sat calmly on the couch, grinning to himself. He'd successfully won Evangelina over. Now all he had to do was ask for her and she would scamper straight to him. And all to protect her silly family and friends. He sat back, arms folded behind his head, and laughed slightly. Kayla stood in the door to the kitchen, silently cursing her brother farther than even Eevy would have thought to. Yes, he was her brother, but he was such a little-...**_Unu_**. She couldn't stand him. She absolutely _hated_ him. And not only because of what he did to Eevy, but because of the way he treated everyone he knew and the way his acted towards his Pokemon. He was even mouthy to the Elite 4 and President Kratos. If he hadn't been such a high-ranking trainer, they would have dropped him from their ranks _long_ ago. About the only people he actually listen to to any degree were their parents. And about the only reason for that was the fact that if he said anything to their father, he'd lose the Gym. Didn't their parents know about Taylor's lifestyle? If they did, did they care? If they did, were they trying to ignore it to make it go away? If they didn't, how could they not? And if they didn't, would they ever find out?

Taylor looked at his watch. Eevy was late. And he was beginning to get irritated. Was she actually standing him up and taking the chance on her brother and cousin's life? Not likely. But where was she?

In all truth, Eevy was home, curled up on her bed. Wave after wave of tears flowed easily today. She'd suddenly parked the car*, jumped out, run inside, bolted into her bedroom, and slammed the door shut behind her. Morty and Eusine both tried knocking, since their parents had opted to leave her alone, but she wouldn't answer the door. Eusine finally found himself a paperclip and carefully picked the lock, Morty then popping the door just enough to peek in. They looked at each other, then slowly went in, clicking the door shut behind them. The curtains and blinds were closed and the lights were off, thus the room was dark, save the light from one little candle burning in front of a photo on the dresser. Morty walked around to the side of the bed Eevy was facing and knelt down, brushing her hair away. She wailed louder, causing him to lean forward and kiss her forehead. He pushed himself up onto the bed and wrapped his arm around her, tugging her closer in attempts to comfort her. Eusine laid down behind her, putting his own arm over her. She stayed there the rest of the afternoon, slowly crying into her brother's shirt and holding her cousin's hand.

*^~^**^~^*

Taylor slowly opened the door, just as the clock struck eight o'clock. He reached out and grabbed Eevy's elbow, dragging her inside with a tough yank. She tripped slightly as he slammed the door shut behind her. He whipped her around and held both elbows in a constricting grip.

"_You're late_," he hissed, "_Very late_. Do I need to show your brother what I mean?"

"No!" she raised both hands as best as she could, "No, Taylor! It's not that. I was..."

"You were what?" he growled, sliding his hands to her wrists and forcing her arms down, "You'd better tell me, or Skarmory will need some target practice."

"Taylor..." she shuttered, forcing her hands away and covering her face, then looking up at him, slightly more composed by that mere moment of thought, "I..."

"You what?!" he snapped, pushing her back and to a seat on the couch, "If you were out with another guy, I'll beat him, and then you!"

"I wasn't!" she shook her head, "Taylor, I'm pregnant!" she blurted, leaning as far back in the chair as she could.

He froze solid, eyes wide and blinking slowly. Her eyes wavered, her heart pounded, she almost burst out in tears again. She swallowed hard as he took a step closer, then again as he got even closer. He dropped to one knee, hard steely-blue eyes glaring right into hers. He raised his left hand and she shut her eyes tightly, knowing the piercing pain that was heading for her face. Her eyes shot open when he merely rested his hand on her cheek. He was _smiling_. She would have scowled, had he not been within inches of the perfect chance to kill her. She _hated_ that grin; that sadistic smirk he always had when he thought he'd achieved something great.

He laughed twice and narrowed one eye, all the while still smiling, "You..." he pulled her to her feet and held her straight, "Evangelina..."

She slowly shook her head, here eyes nearly falling from their sockets, "Taylor, I can't keep-"

"What?" he asked, voice low and threatening, "What was that?"

She pulled away slightly, "Nothing..."

"I didn't _think_ so," he pulled her along behind him, "You're going to keep it all right. And then..." he spun her around in front and pushed her up against the wall, "And then you and I...We'll be together. Forever. One big happy family. And you, my dearest Hikoboshi, will not only be the mother of my baby," he leaned down into her face, an even more sinister grin spreading wider with every second, "But my bride as well."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy sat silently on the porch of her parents' house. A month had passed and she'd successfully managed to keep that dirt bag's baby from her parents. She looked down into her lap at what was now her slowly growing stomach. She couldn't stand the thought of carrying another Taylor. And what would he do to the baby? He was still beating her, oblivious to the consequences it could have. Whether because he was really that stupid, or was stupid by choice, she wasn't sure. Morty and Eusine had known where she was that day; that's why they had fought so hard to get to her. They were both doing all they could for her. This included keeping it as best they could from Eric and Ellen. She turned quickly to the door and spotted her father, leaning on the doorframe and looking at her.

"Afternoon, Eva," he smiled brightly, sitting down beside her on the porch swing, "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you," she nodded, turning away from him.

"You're lying," he murmured, twiddling his thumbs in his lap.

"Huh?" she looked back, "Wh-What do you-"

He looked over at her, eyes meeting hers dead center, "He got you pregnant, didn't he?"

She quickly snapped to look away, shuttering and holding her knees as close to her chest as she was physically able, "Morty told you, didn't he?"

"No. And neither did Eusine," he turned to his right to face her, "I...Uh...Found the papers you got from the doctor's office. They confirmed it for me, but I was almost certain...Just by the way you're acting."

"I am so sorry!" her shoulders shook and she covered her eyes with one hand, the other gripping her own shirt.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "It's OK, Eva. Calm-"

"I'm sorry, daddy!" she turned around and held his arm, "I really didn't mean it! I hate him! But there's nothing I can do about it!"

"There's one thing you could do, Eva. But we all know you won't do it**," he leaned her closer, placing one hand on the back of her head and the other on her back, "I love you, Eva. And we'll get through this."

"I love you, daddy...But please don't tell mother! She'd be absolutely heartbroken!" she leaned back as he placed on finger over her mouth.

"Don't worry. I won't," he hugged her tighter, "Be strong, Eva. I _know_ you can."

*^~^**^~^*

Another month of Andiron; another month of worry. Two months had passed now since the day Eevy had made Taylor into a grin machine. Still, having his baby had changed nothing in the way he treated her. If anything, it'd made matters a bit worse. She came home with a split lip one afternoon, sending Morty into a total fit. He'd started to run at the door, but Eusine pulled him back, whispered something to him, then taken him into the next room. Eevy just went into her bedroom to wash her face, all the while insisting to her mother that she'd tripped on the way back. For once in her life, she was thanking whoever made her mother the way she was for making her just ever-so dense.

Eevy had a return trip to her doctor's office to check up on the baby. She questioned what the bruises appearing each time she came in were from, but Eevy always insisted it was nothing to worry about; she had heavy housework, she tripped on the stray Meowth that lived on their street, her mother closed a door on her. Still, Ms. Madisoon, the doctor, kept a skeptical look about her. Ms. Madisoon pointed to the ultrasound and Eevy couldn't help but hide her eyes. It was then that Eevy realized she somehow had to take some action. Either that, or take leave from the entire city.

*^~^**^~^*

There was a loud scream, echoing throughout the entire expanse of Rose Town Gym. Taylor shoved Eevy up against the hard wall and pulled her hair, pushing her to the side to drag her chin along the rough surface. She wailed in absolute agony as he held her wrists together and threw all his weight against her back, pressing her harder into the granite.

"You did it on purpose!" he spat, twisting her hair around into a knot.

"I didn't!" she struggled to kick him, her eyes spilling over, "I swear!"

"Swear all you want!" he hissed, "You lost that baby on purpose!"

"I did not!" she contradicted, this time finding the force to push him away, "You did it! If you didn't hit me constantly-"

He tackled her again, banging her back into the wall and lifting her a good foot from the floor, "I'll hit you all I like, dammit! If you screw around with me or if you don't do what I say, you'll need some discipline, hmm?"

"Leave her alone, Taylor!" Kayla reached up from behind him and yanked his own hair, "Put her down!"

Taylor waved off to the side and Kayla screeched as Jullian and Joe each took an arm, dragging her away, "Make sure she stays where she is! I want no trouble from whiney baby sisters!"

"You...Bastard!" Eevy barked, kicking for all she was worth, "You absolute bastard!"

A fist connected to the right side of her jaw and he backed away, causing her to slide to a seat on the floor, "Well, a bastard and a _bitch_. What a great coupling we'd make," he put a foot on her already painfully-beaten chest and pushed her over to her side and flat on the floor, "And what a lovely baby we'll have," he pulled the neck of her shirt and sat her up, putting them face to face, "When we try again."

She slowly shook her head, eyes wide and shaky. Her chin quivered, but her eyes narrowed, and she brought a quick slap to the side of his face. He gnarled and grabbed her wrists, then dropped one and took the other in both hands. He snapped a ring*** from her ring finger and glared at it, still holding her one wrist.

"What is this?" he growled, shoving the ring into her face, "Who gave this to you and why?"

"No one! I bought it for myself!" she answered, attempting to jerk her arm away.

"Liar!" he smacked her forehead with the heel of his palm, "This isn't the kind of ring someone buys for themselves! And you can just say goodbye to it and to whoever he is!" he pitched the ring with all his might toward the door.

Eevy's eyes went round as saucers as her jewelry went soaring through the air. She screeched as it started arching down, knowing it wound either shatter or disappear on the darkened arena floor for good. As she followed its path throw the air, it gleamed slightly, causing one hiccup and two tears to escape her. It was when she looked lower that her face dried.

"I do _not_ think so," a firm contradiction sounded from the doorway as someone caught the ring in mid-air, "The only thing she's saying goodbye to is _you_!"

"Who said what?" Taylor spit, turning slowly toward the door, "Ahh...It's _you_ two. Come for another dose of pain?"

"Come to get our Eva away from you!" Eusine pointed directly to them, "You'd better let her up before we introduce you to an entire new world of pain!"

"Sure you will," Taylor pushed Eevy's neck, bashing her head into the floor, "Go, Metal Wing! I choose you!"

"Gengar!" Morty's strongest Ghost-type formed from the floor beside him, "Go, Gengar. Use Confuse Ray!"

"Metal Wing! Use Steel Wing attack!"

Gengar's Confuse Ray struck Metal Wing head-on and the bird flew directly into a wall, cold-cocking itself instantly. Taylor growled and brought it back, then pulling Eevy to her feet and forcing her back into a chokehold.

"One move and I swear I'll break her neck," he hissed lowly, "And then...Then I'll come after you."

Eevy clung desperately to his arm, struggling to keep a good bit of air in her lungs. She swallowed hard, squirmed slightly, then with every bit of strength and stamina she could muster brought her right leg up into a bounce-kick. There was a sickening _snap crack_ as Taylor rolled back, his nose officially smashed into an uncountable number of pieces. He quickly wobbled to his feet, holding his nose between both hands and then shook one off, spritzing blood in all directions.

"You...You little whore! You vile little whore!" he gnarled, his voice echoing, "No...You're _worse_ than an whore! You're just a little slut!"

"Screw you, dirt bag!" Eevy started to jump him, but Morty and Eusine took her arms and pulled her pack, "Go blow one of your trainees!"

"Shove it, Hikoboshi! All three of you!" Taylor reached behind his back, "Steelix! After them, now!"

Eevy growled and stomped forward a few steps, but Morty pulled her with him, "Come on, Evangelina! We've got to get you out of here!"

Eusine trampled out the door, Morty and Eevy directly behind. Taylor came running right behind and yelled for all he was worth, stomping and growling. Eevy started to trip, stumbling right to her knees. She held her chest and whimpered slightly. The adrenaline flow had been enough to mask the pain of her fractured ribs and wrist, but now that she was getting farther away from Andiron, it was starting to disintegrate. Morty reached down and hoisted her up, an arm under her knees and the other around her back. Taylor kicked up a shower of dirt.

"Steelix!" he called, pointing down the road, "After them!" he blinked twice, then looked behind him, "You heard me!" he glared up at it, "After them! Huh?" he looked slowly off to the Pokemon's left, finding _his_ Steelix lying unconscious in the flowerbed.

"You know, Andiron...It's not very safe to try and command someone else's Pokemon," a feminine voice cracked before two shadows emerged on top of the Steelix.

"K...Kayla?" Taylor blinked twice, ready to bitch his sister out before he recognized the other figure, "M...Miss Ore...H...How lovely to...To see you."

"You are a disgrace to Steel-type Pokemon trainers everywhere!" Jasmine spat, pointing directly at the Rose Town Gym Leader, "Steelix!"

Her Pokemon whipped its tail around, throwing Jullian and Joe right into Taylor's face. All three rolled back and into a lamppost, and Kayla laughed hysterically from her spot on top of Steelix beside the Olivine City Gym Leader. Steelix continued poking and prodding the three Rose Town trainers as Kayla and Jasmine jumped quickly down from his head and raced down the street after Morty, Eusine and Eevy.

Morty panted to a stop at the corner park and sat Eevy down on a bench. He brushed her hair away and would have hugged her, had he not been afraid of hurting her ribs. Still, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, then reaching off and pulling Eusine over as well.

"Thank you, guys. Thank you _so_ much," she gripped their shirts, "You saved my life, I swear."

"Eva!" Kayla choked, stumbling to her side, "Oh, Eva!" she didn't chance hugging her and threw her arms around her knees instead, "Eva, are you OK? Please tell me you're OK!"

"I'm fine," Eevy pushed her chin up, "Really," she glanced off to the side, "Jasmine...Thank you."

"Don't thank _me_, Eva," Jasmine shook her head, "Thank Morty and Eusine. They called me yesterday to tell me about Taylor's ways toward the Steel-type Pokemon he trained. I'd vowed then and there to come after him of my own power, but they were planning on coming themselves, so I decided I'd give them a hand. Plus, I had to get back at him for doing something like that to you."

"Thanks, Jasmine," Eevy smiled briefly, then shouted slightly, groaning and leaning forward with her arms tightly crossed.

"Oh! Eva!" Kayla shrieked, "Are you OK?!"

"I'm fine, fine..." she started to wave her hand, but immediately brought it back to her chest.

"No you're not," Morty slowly laid her back, resting her head in Eusine's lap, "Stay still. We've got to get you to the hospital."

"But what will we tell them? And what about Taylor?" she asked, starting to sit straight.

"Shh..." Eusine pulled her carefully back, "We're going to tell them the truth."

"And don't worry about Taylor," Jasmine smiled evilly, "They're in very capable hands...Or should I say; a very capable tail..."

*^~^**^~^*

"President Kratos, sir? There's a call for you on line two."

"Thank you, Ms. Montel," the president of the Rainbow League quickly picked up the phone, "Hello? Yes, this is President Kratos. He did? Is she all right? Good. Thank you, Ms. Madisoon. I'll take what measures I can," he hung up quickly, then clicked for the receptionist, "Ms. Montel?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Get me Head Officer Junsa. We've got a problem and I need to throw a good-sized cover on it."

*^~^*End*^~^*

__

A/N: So, there you have it. Evil, evil Taylor...OK, so the last little bit wasn't that great, but I like the way it turned out. And look! It's on time_! And there were a couple of *'s in this one too. And as you can see, Evil, evil Kratos covered up evil, evil Taylor's problem. [Eevy: Do you have a thing for saying "evil, evil"?] Yep! Evil, evil Eevy is going to go far away now! [Arrrg...] *shoves* Ahem...Until next time!_

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-

*-The car: This one you'll have to wait to see explained.  
**-Something she could do, but won't? Hmm...Another to be explained.  
***-The ring: The same ring mentioned in TAA Halloween 2002: Some Forgotten, Some Remembered

And just FYI: All 3 of these things will be explained in the same Special Edition yet to come.

****

Nope, don't own Pokemon. Sorry!


End file.
